Un Lio en la Playa
by Ginny-Shelena
Summary: *Cap 1* Idea de un libro, titulado como este fic, solo que lo he cambiado de personajes, y he puesto a los MEREDEADORES, este chap es corto, pero si tengo muchos reviews vuestros, prometo hacer el siguiente mas largo, va de que los 8 se conocen en la pla


Solo queria deciros que la idea esta sacada de un libro, de que los merodeadores son moogles, y de que Peter no era del grupo. Es un poco raro, tienen 14 años, pero todavia no saben que son brujos.  
  
**Vacaciones en familia**  
  
El sol y el sonido de las olas habian sumido a Ruth, una chica de catorce años, pelo castaño y unas pecas muy graciosas sobre la nariz, en un soporcillo la mar de agradable. Como era muy peliculera estaba imaginando que la playa llena de gente en la que estaba se habia transformado por arte de magia en una mucho mas paradisica, o sea, en una playa casi desierta, caribeña y... con muy buena compañía: se encontraba ni mas ni menos que con Brad Pitt. De pronto, una voz mas familiar que la del actor la desperto de su ensoñacion:  
  
-Levanta de la toalla y date un baño. Esto es una playa. No un master en masoquismo.  
  
Ruth abrio los ojos y vio delante de ella a su hermano Juan que, con gesto preocupado, se llevaba un dedo a la sien mientras decia:  
  
-Además, te estas poniendo de un color langostino. Eso puede ser grave.  
  
Ruth se levanto de un salto para ver si era verdad, no notaba que se estuviera quemando, pero a veces no te das cuenta hasta que dejas de tomar el sol y... ¡habia vuelto a caer en una de las bromitas de su hermano!  
  
-¿Por qué no dejas de darme la lata y te pierdes por ahí, bonito? - dijo mientras le tiraba uno de los libros que estaba leyendo.  
  
-¡Eh, eh! Que solo era una broma. ademas, esa no es forma de tartar a los libros - dijo recogiendo el libro el libro y quitándole la arena e imitando a su padre.  
  
Ana no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada. Su hermano era un tipo muy gracioso con el que se llevaba muy bien a pesar de que fuera mayor. ¡Deberia de tener 20 años!  
  
-Bueno hermanita, ¿cómo llevas el inicio de estas vacaciones exoticas?  
  
-Fatal, ¿cómo quieres que lo lleve si no conozco a nadie? Tu como solo vienes los fines de semanas...  
  
-A ver, me ha tocado trabajar en verano, y tengo preparar los exámenes - fingio sufrir terriblemente.  
  
-Anda, ¡deja de darme la lata!  
  
-Bueno, bueno, pero - ahora imitaba a su madre - ponte protector solar, ya sabes que tenemos que protegernos.  
  
Y se alejo entre las risas de Ruth en dirección al chiringuito donde una rubia le atraia.  
  
"No se como se lo monta - penso Ruth - pero siempre tiene alguna chica, en cambio yo, pienso que voy a morir virgen y mártir, como esas santas que damos en religión".  
  
Al parecer habia empezado una especio de desfile de moda playera protagonizada por su familia, porque ahora le tocaba a su madre pasear el modelito. La verdad es que le quedaba bastante bien para su edad. El bikini negro de lycra brasileña "brasileña, hija, la lycra de los bikinis tiene que ser brasileña" le quedaba fantastico, con su pelo largo y rizado, de un tono parecido al de Ana, mecido por el viento, parecia una modelo.  
  
-Dice tu padre que le acerques la cartera.  
  
-¿Por qué yo?  
  
-Por dos razones estupendas: la primera, para ayudar a tu anciana madre que esta apunto de cumplir 42 años, y la segunda, hoy es día de paga, y te conviene que me tengas contenta.  
  
Ruth intento cambiar de tema.  
  
-¿Qué lees? - pregunto con la admiración de la facilidad en la que su madre devoraba libros.  
  
-"Las nieblas de Ávalon". Una saga artúrica vista desde los ojos de, Morgana, una mujer.  
  
-¿Una saga que?  
  
-Una saga artúrica, una historia del rey Arturo.  
  
-¿Ves como hablando se entiende la gente? - comenzo imitándola su hija.  
  
-Anda, vete a llevarle la cartera a tu padre -dijo sonriendo su madre.  
  
Ruth refunfuño un poco, pero cogio la cartera y se dirigio al quiosco, donde el simpatico y dulce padre, se empezaba a convertir en un ogro gruñon.  
  
**La discusión de cada día**  
  
La mañana transcurria sin pena ni gloria con ese ritmo lento entre agradable y pegajoso, que tiene los dias en los que no se hace nada. Ruth se dio media vuelta en la toalla para tostarse del otro lado. De repento la cosa empezo a animarse, ya que un tio muy bueno se planto delande de ella, y se tumbo con su toalla, Ruth sintio como el corazon se le aceleraba, e, intento disimular leyendo en su revista, el chico era mayor que ella, pero no podia evitar echarle miraditas por encima de su revista.  
  
-¿Se puede saber que lees?  
  
La voz de su padre la saco de su sueño delicioso en el que ella y el chico se besaban apasionadamente.  
  
-Una revista, ¿no lo ves? - dijo un poco borde, pero esque a nadie le gusta que le despierten de un bonito sueño.  
  
-Esa no es forma de contestar - se enfado su padre.  
  
-No hables a si a tu... - intervino su madre.  
  
-...padre - repitio Ruth.  
  
Lo peor fue cuando vio al tio bueno, que le sonreia sin disimulo ante el fluido familiar y no pudo evitar sentirse como una tonta. Se puso colorada y eso hizo que se sintiera aun mas imbecil. De repente tiro la revista con bastantes males modos...  
  
-Bueno, ¿qué pasa? ¿qué os aburris de mirar las olas y toca meterse conmigo? Me voy a dar un baño.  
  
Y empezo a alejarse en dirección al mar mientras su padre refunfuñaba.  
  
**Nuevas amigas**  
  
Según se acercaba a la orilla se le pasaba el enfado. La verdad es que el mar era como un deposito inmenso de energia y entrar en el agua era como entrar en un mundo diferente, un lugar en el que la fantasia se dirsparaba, y ella era una sirena que nadaba entre fabusolos palacios de coral, y hermosas estrellas en las que se reflejaba su cara, y...  
  
-¡Huy, perdona!  
  
La sirena habia chocado contra una chica pelirroja de ojos verdesa la que habia visto en alguna otra ocasión y en ese momento salia del auga chorreando y escupiendo.  
  
-No importa, casi ni me has ahogado -dijo la chica entre risas y toses.  
  
Ruth sonrio y dijo:  
  
-Yo ye he visto antes, ¿no?  
  
-Tal vez, ¿en los apartamentos?  
  
-¿"Sol y mar"?  
  
-Pues si, que nombre mas original.  
  
-¡Ya te digo! Aunque, seria peor que lo llamaran "Pinosol". -Si, o, "El descanso de los reyes", como una urbanización que vi, y tenia unas cosas de muy poca cosa.  
  
-¿No fastidies?  
  
-Ya, ¿salimos, o me quieres ahogar un rato mas?  
  
Las dos se pusieron a reir como tontas.  
  
-Bueno, yo creo que ya he bebido mi racion de agua salada, ¿te acercas al minigolf haber si ahí alguien?  
  
-Es que...  
  
-Prometo no vengarme enterrandote en un hoyo. Son muy pequeños.  
  
-Ya, pero se hace muy tarde, he de irme, o mis padres...  
  
-Ese bikini, es muy mono.  
  
-Ya, pues tendrías que oir lo que opina mi padre.  
  
-Pues eso, si no le gusta a el, esque esta guay.  
  
Ruth se rio.  
  
-Por cierto, soy Ruth.  
  
-Y yo Lily, ¿por qué no apuntas el numero de mi movil y nos damos un toque?  
  
Ruth fue rapidamente a por un bolígrafo.  
  
Ruth dio una carrera hasta la sombrilla, y cogio un bolígrafo de su padre.  
  
-Pero... ¿ahora donde vas?  
  
Ruth le tiro un beso, y se fue corriendo hacia Lily.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Eso es el primer cap, espero que les guste, dejen sus opiniones, y tambien sus reviews, prometo hacer el siguiente mucho mas largo.  
  
¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!! 


End file.
